Nothing But Chilidish Dreaming
by TheJediBakerGirl
Summary: Oneshot. Revenge of the Fallen. Optimus is always there for Delilah, no matter what happens. He's always been there. But when he dies, would the girl that grew up with him and might even have fallen in love with him be able to cope?


"Is there a problem with me being a 19 year old blond girl?" Delilah Heather Fields asked, looking at Galloway with her piercing electric blue eyes. They were quiet for a split second, then she turned around, her back to him. "Didn't think so," she said to herself, and walked off toward the Autobot hanger. Sam looked at Galloway, Mikaela right next to him. "She's not a girl to mess with," Kaela said, taking Sam's hand. Sam looked at her and smiled. "The _least_ you could do is apologize," Major William Lennox, the man Delilah grew up with, said looking at the balding officer. William walked off toward the Autobot hanger also, he needed to talk to Delilah and to Optimis... to all the autobots.

He walked into the hanger, scanning for Delilah, she was no where to be found. He saw all the cars, all for Optimis. He sighed. This wasn't the first time he had gone off without anyone knowing. "And then this Galloway dude!" he heard a voice, it was a pretty voice, sounding like a bell. He followed it and saw Delilah in her bootleg pants and red and blue paint spattered white tank top, her dark blond hair draping over her shoulders on Optimis's hood, he hadn't transformed yet. "I want to take my foot to his face!" she growled, making the hand motion of squeezing something. She groaned, covering her face with her hands. She may only be nineteen, but she acts like she's thirty-two. William was a bit impatient when it came to her and her attitude. His boot tapped repeatedly against the metal floor, Delilah moved her hands from her face to the hood, flattening them; she pushed herself upward to look at William. "Hi," she said, looking at him with a slight smile on her face. "Hi right back," he replied, a little smile creasing his lips. He looked at the silent Prime. "What?" she asked, her attitude, once again, kicking in. There was something wrong with his head. He felt like something bad was going to happen. Something terrible. William shook off the thought. "Nothing," William said. She hopped off the Peterbilt Prime, and as she turned herself around and looked at him, she watched him transform into the huge bot he really and truly was. "You shouldn't be so upset over this man, Delilah," Optimis said in that tone he had with everyone, calm and strong, powerful. He brought Delilah back to the subject she was first talking about. She spun around on her toes with her hands covering her face. "That doesn't... I mean... I just...." She yelled loud. "Your not_ helping_!" she shouted, pointing at Optimis. William walked up to her and set a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Calm down, Delilah, seriously," he said in a soothing tone, she pushed away from him. "Back up, Jack!" she said, walking backwards. She stood still for a moment and made up her mind. "Could you go please?" she asked William in a calm tone, motioning for him to leave. William nodded, turned then walked out silently, leaving Delilah and Optimis alone.

She dropped to her knees, looking down. "Was there was reason why you asked major Lennox to leave?" Optimis asked, taking the loving approach. She moved her hair that had draped her face back onto her shoulder. "It's getting harder, you know," she said, moving herself so she could cross her legs within each other. "It's getting harder to live a normal life when you are giving such a _not normal_ secret." Optimis had full attention on her now. "There's so many things that are so unreal that I know, people would think I'm just plain loony for saying them. Like... You, for instance." She motioned toward him, she had a smile creasing her face now. She always liked to smother him with complements. "I mean, you're sweet and calm, your powerful and you've always got something new everytime I see you. You're always there when someone needs you. You're incredible, really..." She felt her cheeks heat up, she saw that there was a sparkle in Optimis's glowing blue eyes. He may be only a robot, but Delilah knew he had emotions. He cared for people. Delilah turned her head away so he couldn't see her face turning colors. "I mean... Take them as a compliment!" she said, putting her bare feet flat on the cold solid metal ground and pushing herself upward. She stumbled a bit, falling backward; Optimis caught her, literally, in the palm of his hand. She looked up and smiled widely. Her cheeks were heating up again, but she didn't care, she slowly leaned herself back until her whole body was laying in his hand. He lifted her up to see her face-to-face, Delilah having the slightest smile on the corner of her face as she sat back up. There were steps, sets of them; Delilah turned her body around to see that there were four people standing to see her: Lennox, Galloway, Sam, and Mikaela. Galloway was first to speak, also the only.

"We've got an assignment," he said. There was a flash of satisfaction, a hint of hate, there was a smile temping itself on the corner of his lips that Delilah could see coming like it was a mile away. She scowled and looked at Optimis, who's face hadn't changed. He replied in a tone, even Delilah after growing up with the bot, hadn't heard before. "Understood."

Forest. It was nothing but green, soft, lush land as far as the eye could see. Delilah sat in the Peterbilt's front seat, letting him drive. She sat quiet, totally changed from only a few hours ago. Her platinum blond hair was now tied back into a tight ponytail, her clothing had also changed. She was now in a pair of baggy basketball shorts and a dark blue tank top which resembled Optimis's color. She sat with her legs crossed, her feet now in black flats, on the seat, looking out the side window. The yellow and black Camaro followed close behind them with Sam and Mikaela in the front seats. Behind them was a black Mercedes, which carried Lennox and Galloway. She, of course, threw a fit when she heard Galloway had to come, she just doesn't like the man. She didn't like him from day one. He kept saying it was 'President's order' that he came. It wasn't the president's jurisdiction she would reply, flustered and trying to weasel him out of coming. That, of course, was no use. Galloway was an assigned detective via the president. Delilah hated that excuse he would pull up out of his hat. There were trees that blocked the sun, getting it out of her eyes for once in the long drive. It was short-lived as the trees faded back and the sun came into view again. There was a large temptation to ask if they were there yet, but she resisted whole heartily. She pulled her eyes away from the rolling scenery to look out in front of them, only to figure out that there was a bot, a deception from what she could tell, right in front of them. Delilah felt like her heart stopped when she screamed "Optimis!", feeling her whole body kick into an adrenaline-produced overdrive, every car behind them stopped when they did. People were getting out, Sam was the first over to the Prime and her. He knocked on the window; Delilah looked over, completely paralyzed. "You need to get out. Now!" he shouted, the ground rumbling under them. She nodded, popped the door open and climbed out, Sam's hand on her hips for help. The minute she felt her feet on the ground, she moved his hands off her hips slowly. She stepped back and watched Optimis transform, realizing he was about ten feet shorter then the deselection.

Delilah felt Mikaela grab her wrist and pull her, they needed to move. "Wait. Wait! Where are we going?" she asked, running with Mikaela, Sam and William, wondering why they weren't staying there and trying to help. "He's got it." She turned her head to William, who had an expressionless face on. She heard metal smashing against metal, along with, grunts, grinds, yells, and shouts. She pulled away from Mikaela and turned to see Optimis. Her mind was screaming for her to get in gear and run after him, she did so. She started running, as fast as she could, toward him, she heard a voice call her name along with steps behind her. She was totally silent, she was keeping herself concentrated on her friend. Suddenly, hands grabbed her hips, arms wrapped around her whole waist. She kicked, she flailed, she felt tears streaming down her face suddenly, they were cold and hollow, she kept kicking, feeling her breathe breaking into shallow gasps. It was William holding her tightly, trying to calm her down. "Let- me - go!" she said, pulling hard, he forgot that William was in the army, therefore he was four times as strong as she was. "I can't do that, Lilah," he said to her, holding her waist tightly. He was getting her to tire herself out as she kicked a flailed, this is how he got his daughter to stop. She soon did stop, tears staining both her cheeks and her shirt. The bots fought like wild, Delilah watching soberly with William holding her waist lightly, more tears just pouring down her face.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes and forty-one seconds that passed within Williams arms. That Optimis and this deception fought like merciless animals. It was the forty-second second that Delilah closed her eyes, just closed them and tried to compose herself a bit. She closed them light, she did it was ease. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes, finally getting a stable heartbeat, a regular breathing pattern. She listened quietly in sober horror, knowing she could do something, but is being held to a point where she can't. There was a feeling in Delilah's mind that made her stomach knot up, a feeling her couldn't shake. Sam was now at her right, Mikaela at her left, William still behind her, holding her. It was a light hold on her, she could easily break away if she desired to. There were words, words she, at the time, couldn't nor wanted to hear, that were being said. Then, there was metal. Metal creaking crashing and smashing against each other. Delilah's eyes flew open to look at the scene, only to realize it was better to have had her eyes closed. Optimis had a blade jabbed through his chest, the blade was glowing orange, the deception pushed the blade further through him, all four of them stood in horror, Delilah's imagination running wild. She watched the mighty prime fall, the minute it crashed to the ground, dirt and grass spewed everywhere, dirt chunks blotting the skies for seconds at a time.  
The minute everything had settled, Delilah's body kicked, again, into an adrenalin rushed overdrive. Her body ripped out of Williams arms, her black flats pounding against the ground, soon it was running against broken up tattered ground, only feet from Optimis. "Optimis!" she shouted, running up to his feet, touching them lightly with the tips of her fingers. She ran them up his body as she moved forward, upward, until she hit his chest, the big gaping hole that filled the middle. Tears re-emerged and slid down her cheeks quickly, replaced by more and more at a time. "Optimis," she said, moving her hands and body to his face, she looked into his eyes to realize they were still faintly glowing blue. She smiled, sniffed, more tears poured down her face. The words were almost inaudible when she heard them. "Go," they said, they were coming from Optimis. She lost her smile and touched her hands flat against one of his cheeks. "_No_," she replied, holding herself there for about two seconds before she moved her hands onto the tip of his nose. Tears were streaming down her face like ribbons on the handlebars of a bike on a windy day now, down off her face, she couldn't bare to wipe them away. "I'm not leaving you, Optimis!" she yelled, her voice cracking, her breathing becoming shallow and hard to take in. "You've... You've been a good friend, Delilah. I just want you to know... I... I lo..." And then, silence from the bot. It was so still, the air, the bot, the people, her. "No." She was figuring it out that Optimis was dead. "No! No no no no!" she shouted, dropping to her knees in front of his eyes, sobbing hard, it felt as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach, she had that little air. She was crying, screaming in pain, in hurt, in love, in regret. Arms, two sets on them, one grabbed her waist, one took her shoulders. They pulled her up, she realized that it was William and Sam. They were pulling her away from Optimis, she was refusing. "No," she murmured, pulling a little. She realized she was being full-on dragged. "No!" she shouted again, pulling hard and repeatedly against the arms, them holding her back from running to the bot. She kicked. She flailed. She screamed. She shouted. She couldn't get away from being pulled away from her best friend, the one she grew up with, the one she loved.

The minute she heard William whisper in her ear, "It'll be all right, Lilah. It'll be okay," she knew, for a fact, that she wasn't going to get her best friend back. That she wouldn't be able to tell Optimis she loved him. She knew that falling in love with an autobot, a Prime at that, was nothing more then a childish dream that her head had conjured up for the past two years, ever since she met the autobots, ever since NEST was created. She was dipping further and further into madness every time she thought she could've thought that falling in love with a robot could've worked. She kicked once, just to make herself out of this trace she placed on herself, Williams grip around her waist tightened a little. Her hands were violently shaking. Her face was flooded in tears, her eyes were bloodshot and burning. Her mind was loosing it's grip on sanity and forcing itself back into reality.


End file.
